A Prom Story
by CasperRM4
Summary: Bella and Jacob should have had a future. But one night, at Prom, they made a decision that would change their lives forever. Bella moves on to college, hoping to make a fresh start, but how can she when she sees her mistakes in front of her every day? AH
1. The Beginning of the End

**Note: This is a BxE story. Jacob will soon become a part of Bella's past and she'll move on and meet Edward. Mostly this chapter is just setting the stage for what happens later in the story. Not too much talking, but the general ideas are here. **

**Since I don't have a beta, it's choppy and not very well organized. I just needed to get it up (that's what she said. Yes, I'm immature) before I lost the idea. (If you'd like to offer your beta services, please do. My favorite beta (my best friend) is a guy and it would be awkward for him to have to read lemons I wrote. Not to mention I'd have to listen to the teasing for like, the rest of my life.) **

**The pink flask is a tribute to the genius ciaobella27's Joan in Living Backwards. **

**This fic is rated M for future situations and language.**

**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own them. I do own the New Moon calendar, just waiting to be posted on the first stroke of midnight on January 1****st****.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Everything was perfect. The dress. The corsage. The limo. I even had a few condoms stashed in my little clutch, along with my makeup and the pepper spray Charlie insisted on. The only thing missing was my boyfriend and a room key.

_I had been planning this moment since Jake and I started dating my freshman year. Renee always told me to hold off on sex until I was sure I was doing it with someone I loved. Jake and I passed the "I love you" stage junior year. I just wanted one last good memory of high school before being shipped off to Ellensburg and Central Washington University. _

_Central was the only school that allowed me to be close to Jake and Charlie, but still had the English Literature program I wanted to major in. I had toured the campus the fall of my junior year. Charlie and I had hopped into my old truck and got on I-5. We drove most of Friday morning, arriving at the campus shortly before noon, when the tour was scheduled. The leaves changing, the stream flowing through campus, the brick buildings…everything was exactly the way I had imagined when first starting my college search. Central became my number one choice. When application time rolled around, I sent a completed form to Ellensburg and waited with bated breath for the next month. _

_After a really crappy October day at Forks High, I just wanted to crawl into bed with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and the phone to call Jake. That bitch Lauren Mallory had the nerve to insinuate something was going on between Jacob and one of the rez girls, not realizing the date she "happened" to witness was really him and his sister Rachel. Mr. Banner, my Biology teacher, had handed back a failed test in 6th period. Worst of all, it was that time of the month, and I hadn't even realized it. When I walked in the door, Charlie nearly attacked me. There was a fat white envelope in his hands. The familiar black, white, and red image was in the upper left hand corner. I was struck with shock. Please be yes, I prayed as I slit the top with a paring knife. Dear Miss Isabella Swan, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted…I didn't need to read any more. I let out a scream and ran upstairs to call Jake and read all about my future._

The door slamming shut downstairs startled me from my reverie. I heard Jake's deep calm tones and Charlie's loud belly laugh from up in my room. I got up and slipped on my Vans and headed down to start the best night of my life. Or so I thought.

* * *

The limo met us outside my house. After the compulsory pictures on the stairwell, in the backyard, in front of the limo, in front of the door, you get the picture; we drove to Angela's house to pick up her and her date, Ben Cheney. Angela had been my best friend pretty much from the moment we met in preschool when she hit Mike Newton for stealing my red crayon and making me cry. She still had to beat him off sometimes. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but she was kind of a badass inside. The polite minister's daughter image was a total façade. Her favorite things to do were ride on Ben's motorcycle and sneak off to Port Angeles on Friday nights to get wasted with some of Ben's sister's friends. She probably had her trusty pink flask hidden in her purse right now, just waiting to get out of her mother and father's watchful eyes and take comfort in a shot of Jaeger.

But for now, she would have to do with Bake (one night sophomore year, we decided to come up with couple names for us a la Brangelina. Not the best idea, since I got stuck with Bake for the rest of my relationship, namely forever) distracting her mother and mother's camera, which was really her old Nokia camera phone. Oh yeah, us Forks hicks were real high rollers when it came to electronics. I think one of the football guys even had one of those newfangled projectors. Charlie had just recently invested in a plasma screen TV, all the better to see the Mariners with! The Webers, however, stayed in the rut they had carved for themselves in the late 90's. Good thing I didn't want pictures to commemorate tonight, or else I'd get some fuzzy blurry crap sent via text. Angela and Ben went through the same poses as Jake and I, and then we were mercifully released to get to our dinner reservation on time.

We had decided to eat at a small restaurant on the main street in Port Angeles, where the prom was being held. The name of the place was La Bella Italia, which annoyed me to no end and drove my friends to near hysterics all night. I had delicious mushroom ravioli and tried to keep Angela from spiking my Diet Coke. She kept saying, "Come on Bella! It's your senior prom. Live a little! This is your last official school event until graduation. It's something to celebrate!" but me, being the goody two shoes I am, refused and decided to be the responsible one. Jake gave me crap about it, Ben gave me crap about it, and Angela most definitely gave me crap about it. Too bad my dad was the Chief of Police and if he smelled anything when I got home tomorrow morning, I was in deep shit. So hopefully one night of abstinence (from booze, not the sexual variety) wouldn't kill me. After everyone else was sufficiently buzzed and had finished eating, we paid and hopped into the limo, me praying that the gang wouldn't get me arrested for one of their stunts, or worse, expelled with my college acceptance revoked.

The committee that planned Forks High School's senior prom had obviously watched some stupid movie with the idealized view of a prom, and rented out a hotel ballroom in Port Angeles. So we were all forced to drive an hour out of town for three hours of semi-drunken debauchery, all under the not-so-watchful eyes of the faculty. Of course, the only people driving home tonight were the singles. Part of the appeal of a hotel ballroom was being only a few steps away from an elevator to a room without chaperonage. That was my plan for tonight, stay at the dance for maybe an hour, then head up in that magic box to a room to rid myself of that pesky virginity once and for all. Of course, I wouldn't say that to anyone's face. To Jake, we were taking the necessary steps to being together forever. To Angela, I was getting laid and ending the streak of uptightness. To me, I was moving on in my life, growing up and all that shit, experiencing another milestone that would pass by with little fanfare, like the senior prom.

When we entered the room, it seemed like the building had upchucked a trying-to-be-trendy nightclub. It was almost pitch black, with nasty Miley Cyrus pouring from the speakers set up in the front of the room, and it was filled with the people I had spent my life around, trying to hold their liquor and keep from stepping on their date's feet or dress. The only light came from the flashes at the backdrop, which was a Forks view of Broadway, all flashing marquees and show names. Of course, they left out the homeless people and the drug dealers that seem to pop up everywhere. During a trip with Renee one summer, we had decided to go see Wicked, and when we came out, there was a seedy-looking guy lurking around the entrance, and Renee, with her small town mentality, took one look at him and fled, dragging me with her back to the hotel. That was after the drug education from Charlie, so I knew exactly what she was protecting me from, which she tried to hide. Still, the good citizens of Forks kept their town clean, so the point of view of the big bad world from the eyes of the students was as safe as could be. Or so the parents thought. I saw several flasks and some more recreational substances being passed around in a few of the cliques, nothing too strong, just enough to get the adrenaline flowing. Normally I would be all over that crap, but tonight I had one mission to see through, and I would need to have a clear mind to do it. I spotted Mrs. Cope across the room and shot her a smile. I had been her TA this year, and she had become more of a surrogate mother to me. God knows Charlie could barely cover the father role, and Renee was definitely out of the running. If only she knew what I was doing tonight. Speaking of which, Jake better have that room key. Or I might beat him over the head with my clutch.

"Jake."

"Yeah Bella?"

"You got the room, right?"

"Bella, why do we have to do this? It's not like the world's going to come crashing down if you don't lose your virginity before college. I just think it needs to be a little more...I don't know, spontaneous? Special?"

"Jacob Billy Black. If you are seriously turning down the chance to sleep with your smoking hot older girlfriend, I might just hose you down with the pepper spray."

"Fine. Yes I got the room. Everything's just liked you wanted. Rose petals, champagne, which I still don't know how I pulled off, king bed, and strawberries dipped in chocolate. I swear Bells; sometimes you are such a girl."

"Okay, be ready to leave right after they announce court. I want to see that bitch's face when she loses out on queen to her best friend."

I didn't have the heart to tell Jake I just asked for those to make him feel better, to give him the idea he was actually wooing his girlfriend. I could care less about what foreplay went on or what I ate when my metabolism cut out tonight's dinner. I just wanted it over with. 8:30 couldn't come fast enough.

"Hey Bells, you ready?" Jake breathed into my ear. I could smell the scotch on his breath, probably from Mike Newton and his pretentious "I'm going to New York for college so I better start acting sophisticated" fake silver flask.

"Yeah baby, let's go." I subtly let my ass rub up against him. He perked up right away, and pulled the key out of his suit jacket. With a smirk directed at Angela, and a thumb up in reply, I dragged him out to the lobby and the elevator bank. Judging from the knowing look on the concierge's face, this kind of thing happened a lot.

Jake punched the button for the fourth floor and the close door button at the same time. When the doors finally shut, he turned to me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Are you ready Bella? Because this is gonna be the best night of your life," he said, slurring his words a bit. Dear God, who did he think he was, James Bond? And why was he slurring? He didn't drink that much did he? Suddenly I wasn't too sure of this…

**My computer did some weird formatting things with this. Anyways…wow a cliffy! I really don't like doing that, but I needed to get something out. So…continuation of the prologue to make the first chapter. Let me know if you like it. Also about the beta thing. **


	2. Ain't That a Kick in the Head

**Note: Hey everybody! Hope you liked the reworked first chapter. Thanks to everyone who put this on story alert. It gives me warm fuzzy feelings to see the emails. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do own an Edward pillowcase cover. (If they had a Jacob one, I would have that too.)**

Previously in A Prom Story…

"_Are you ready Bella? Because this is gonna be the best night of your life," he said, slurring his words a bit. Dear God, who did he think he was, James Bond? And why was he slurring? He didn't drink that much did he? Suddenly I wasn't too sure of this…_

It hurt. If I hadn't experienced a broken leg from a fall off a horse, I would say it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. And since it was down…there, I was super aware of it. Jake had passed out on top of me as soon as he got his, so I was just laying there, waiting for the pain to end.

After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was really more like five minutes, I got the strength to get up and try and find some Advil. Maybe I had put some in my clutch last night. I hobbled over to the low table where I had tossed it last night. I opened the bag and began to dig around, when my hand brushed a sharp edge.

"OUCH!" Whatever it was had given me a hell of a paper cut. I rooted around for the offending item and pulled out…a condom. _Shit._

Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe I would wake up in my bed at Charlie's house, with my alarm blaring Lady GaGa's newest chart-topper. Sure, it could happen. I just had to pinch myself and get moving. Ouch. Now I have a bruise to go with my inner pain. There might be even more pain! I didn't know if Jacob had been with anyone else, and possibly gotten an STD. I didn't even consider the bigger problem. Crap, now that I thought about it…

What was the likelihood of a former virgin getting pregnant her first time? It was probably the same as anyone else's chances. With all my plans and my bright future, there just has to be some sort of problem. A practical application of Murphy's Law, if you will. A baby would be exactly that. No. I wouldn't think like that. I would make an appointment with the doctor as soon as I got home, and any problems would be dealt with then.

Speaking of which, how was I going to get home? Jake was probably sleeping off his hangover. We were planning on catching one of the many SUVs making their way back to Forks in the morning. But here I was at 3 A.M. with no car, not enough money for a cab, and a prom dress. Angela and Ben might have finished their little love fest and I could ride back with Ben's sister when she took them, hopefully soon. There was my plan. I picked up my clothes from around the room and pulled them on. I left a note for Jake on the stationary provided by the hotel, probably for instances like this, and walked out the door.

Well, Angela and Ben weren't happy to be woken up from their post-coital slumber, but Ang took one look at my face and was ready to march down and kick Jake's ass. I managed to convince her to just call Taylor, Ben's sister, and get us out of here. I sat on their hotel room couch while they picked up and got ready, and not soon enough, Taylor was at the door. The ride back to Forks was made in silence, due to the early hour and the circumstances around leaving, and we made it back in just under an hour. I got dropped off at Charlie's just after 4, with a promise to call Angela as soon as I woke up the next morning. I went upstairs and passed out, too exhausted from lack of sleep and the night's activities to even think about the consequences of what had happened.

The next month passed in a flurry of graduation activities, avoided calls from Jake, and doctors visits. Dr. Gardner, the OB/GYN recommended by Dr. Gerandy, located in Port Angeles, far away from people who could tell Charlie, confirmed my pregnancy. She put me on prenatal vitamins, did my STD screening, and encouraged me to tell not only my dad, but Jake too, which was one piece of advice I most definitely was not going to take. Eventually Charlie would find out, and I would have to make tough choices. Now, however, I was entering my sixth week, and morning sickness was kicking in. I could only play it off as a stomach bug for so long, and Charlie was getting suspicious. After talking with Angela, I decided I would tell him after the ultrasound, in two weeks. That gave me two weeks to come up with a plan for college, and whether or not I would keep the baby. After several meetings with Dr. Gardner, and extreme surfing of Central's website, I came up with a plan.

July 28 came too fast. In the morning, Angela and I drove up to Port Angeles in her little Nissan, and she dropped me off at the doctor's office while she headed off to do some shopping. I took a deep breath, and walked in. The nurse did some nurse-y stuff, took my blood pressure, drew blood, and examined me, then; they let me listen to the baby's heartbeat, and I had a change of heart. The sound of the strong little beat instantly pushed my idea of adoption out the window. Knowing that this little baby inside me was created by me, would be inside me for the next seven and a half months, resulted in instant love between mother and child. I had never had a problem with adoption or abortion before, but now, knowing how hard this person within was fighting for life, I had no idea how anyone could willingly give up their child like that. I left the office that day with a CD of my baby's heartbeat and a new perspective on life.

When Angela dropped me off at home, it was six o'clock and Charlie was walking through the door. I let him settle down with his Vitamin R and get to his favorite pastime, cleaning his guns, before I sat down across from him.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

He looked at me with concern on his face. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Was it Jake? Is that why you're not taking his calls? Because, if he hurt you Bella, I swear I will take a stick to his ass."

"No, Dad, nothing like that. It's actually good news, but maybe not so much for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Um…oh, I can't tell you."

"Well, why did you sit me down then?"

"Fine. I'm...I can't say it!"

"Bella! Just tell me, you're freaking me out here!"

"Ugh, Charlie, just give me a second! I'm hormonal, I just got my whole life turned around, I heard my child's heartbeat for the first time, I feel sick all the time, I'm getting fat, I can't talk to anyone…"

"Wait, go back about three sentences."

"I feel sick all the time?"

"No, before that."

I took a deep breath, and reached across the table to grab all the cartridges and bullets from his guns. He regarded me with a hint of amusement, but he was still in angry-dad-hearing-bad-news mode.

"I just heard my child's heartbeat for the first time. There, I said it. Happy now?"

Then he let out the most un-Charlie-like sound I've ever heard. He actually…whooped. Like all out, the Mariners just won the World Series whoop. And if you knew Charlie, that was a big deal; because the closest the Mariners ever got to the World Series was Edgar Martinez's winning double in Game 5 of the American Division Championships against the Yankees back in 1995. He sounded actually happy.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!" He jumped up and ran around the table and picked me up and whirled me around, like he used to when he would pick me up from the airport after a long stretch in Phoenix. But his happy mood was gone when he remembered it took two people to make a baby.

"Bella, is it Jacob's?" he asked carefully. At this point I burst into tears. Sobbing, I nodded my head, and then went to grab a tissue box.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but my computer charger is broken, and it'll take 5-7 days to get here, so this is my last posting till it arrives. Hope I didn't confuse you with anything in this chapter. I'll move through the pregnancy pretty fast, and next chapter will probably wrap up the Jacob involvement. Read and Review, and go enjoy New Moon! I know I will!!**


End file.
